Without Dreams
by GrimGoddess
Summary: What? Hinata is confused? She likes both Gaara and Naruto. What is going on here? What will happen when they both love her back? And shes forced to pick? What if she doesn't. Could a sticky situation turn out well..? Warning: Lemons


[Warning: If you don't enjoy or like what is typed/written. Then its your fault you went and read it. And this is under Mature for a reason. There will be Lemons. 

Disclaimer : The anime/manga Naruto is not mine. Nor are the characters. Or anything else. So.. Pickles?

* * *

Hinata looked up a Gaara.  
"Gaara-san" she mumbles softly. " Sensei says that I should work on accuracy with my kunai. And that it'd be better if I trained with you for awhile. " He nodded, " For how long would be a while? " She shrugs, " A few days? " He stares at her emotionlessly as always," Okay. "

Hinata rotates her thumbs, and says " Where will we train? " He blankly answers " Probably out in the woods, theres a old house that we can stay in for the time being. Supplies and such. I suppose training near there wouldn't be bad. " She smiles and thinks to herself " Gaara-san. I always liked that goof Naruto.. But hes different then you. Your more mature.. I wonder what could happen in the next few days.. " He looks toward the woods and says, " You should pack up, If we going to be out there for a few days. I suggest clothing and stuff. " She nods, " When will we leave to train Gaara-san?" Gaara looks back at her, " Dawn tomorrow, you need to get some sleep tonight.."

Hinata thinks to herself, " Is he worried about me? " She shrugs off the idea. and mumbles, " Yeah, you too. " Gaara simply starts to walk in the direction of his house. And Hinata turns the oppisite way. Odd thoughts keep bothering Hinata on her walk home. " I just realized Gaara-san looks pretty hott..- Whoa where did that come from. I love naruto-kun.. Don't I? " She argued with herself for quiet awhile. Not really paying any attention to where she was going. But she by instinct walked home. And on her last thought that pretty much settled things.She walked right into her door. And fell back alittle. But she didn't hit the ground. Something was holding her up.

"Hinata-chan.. Are you okay? " Naruto helped her up. She blushed. And she realized something, and that was simply that she liked Both of them. She didn't just like them.. She wanted them. He waved his hand in front of her face. " Hinata-chan are you okay? " This snapped her out of her thoughts. She realized she probably looked like she was in some other world. " I-I'm fine Naruto-kun." She looked down at the ground. She longed for him to hold her in his arms. She had imagined that just sleeping in his arms would be nice. Nothing more or less.

He looked at her a bit harded, causeing her to blush. " You look like your feverish Hina-Chan.." She thought in a bunch of rapid thoughts. " DID NARUTO-KUN JUST CALL ME HINA-CHAN!? OH M-MY! " She was starting to get dizzy, and only blushed harder. Which caused Naruto-kun to pick her up into his arms, Bridle style. He kicked the door open and took her into her room. She gently laid her against her bed.

She decided she'd take back that he wasn't that mature. She realized only when he was with Sakura and Sasuke was he really immature. She wished he would only forget about Sakura-chan and only love her. She thought to herself " If only Gaara-san and Naruto-kun were both mine.. " She mentally smacked herself, she knew that would be selfish. She realized, now she should have trouble picking who she wanted.

Naruto, she then noticed, never stood back up he was leaning over her. Kind of just stareing down into her eyes. She watched as his eyes would look from her eyes to her lips. She knew then, that he was tempted by her. She knew she needed to take him now. This might be her only chance.She leaned up alittle so that her lips were almost touching naruto's. And whispered so he could feel her breath against him. " Naruto-kun.Do you want to kiss me? " He thought to himself which he usually never does. " YES! But.. I don't know how I can tell you Hinata-chan.. You're way out of my ledge. "

Hinata just teased him by staying in that position and breathing against his lips. The warm air.. Naruto couldn't help but think about how warm her lips would be against his. He decided to find out, he pressed his lips against her's. He couldn't believe how quickly she relaxed into the kiss. But Hinata thought to herself, " If I do this with Naruto I can't ever have Gaara.. Can I? Well.. I'll let things unfold. " Naruto crawled onto the bed. Just so he could be in a better and more comfortable position to kiss her.

They broke the kiss, she looked at him... He kissed her once again. This time Hinata wrapped her arms loosely around Naruto's neck. He loved how her touch felt against him. He wanted her more then ever. Hinata wanted to tease him now. Once the kiss broke, she leaned into another kiss. He leaned in as she pulled back. He whispered " What? " She smiled and he leaned back out, She leaned in. once more he went to catch her lips. But she pulled back before he could. Now this time she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held her tightly. This time he wouldn't let her get away. So even if she wanted to, she'd have to breath or talk against his lips. She enjoyed this however, and throught a few more kisses she slide her tongue into his mouth.

He tickled her tongue with his own, explored her mouth alittle. He wanted to remember, he wanted to know, just everything and every bit of Hinata. He thought it felt weird when his tongue ran against her teeth. But it didn't bother him that much. But he just noted that it was odd. Hinata loved this feeling. When Naruto let his tongue explore the roof of her mouth she tickled under it. this made him smile into it. Slowly his hands found her's and held them tight. Something Hinata had always dreamed about. He suddenly broke the kiss, and let his kisses travel down her cheek, to her neck.

She gasped, as he sucked and gently nibbled on her neck. She mumbled, " We probably shouldn't be doing this... " She was doing this on purpose. She enjoyed it when he was in control of what was going on. Which he seemed to enjoy to have control. He just kept kissing, and sucking on her neck. He did it lightly, It really felt great. She wasn't expecting him to go any further today. She thought he was only going to kiss her. Not that she wouldn't mind if he did go any farther.

Which he decided after the first kiss, that he would. His lips kissed her neck one last time, then kiss there way down to her collar bone. She was getting that odd feeling in her chest. She just couldn't pin-point what it was that the feeling was called. But Naruto was causeing it. Yet she knew there was something wrong with this. Naruto never had any interest in her before. She stopped him. " Naruto-kun.. I know you don't love me.." She pushed him away weakly. He shook his head " I've always loved you Hinata-chan.. Please believe me.. " She shook her head, " Naruto-kun.. If only I could..."

He got up, and whispered to her quietly " I promise, I'll prove it one day.." He walked out of her room silently. Hinata hugged herself for a moment.She realized that what she did was right. If he truely cares he will keep to his word and prove it. She gently got off the bed and walked into her small kitchen. She pulled out some beef, carrots, onions, potoatos, and a huge pot. She pulled out a knife and gently started cutting the beef into bite sized pieces. She thought to herself, " Why do I think I have a real chance with either Gaara-san or Naruto-kun? They never had interest in me before. I don't know how I could tell if Gaara was interested.. He always has the same expression. " She finshed cutting up a quarter of the beef. And packaged the rest up. She switched over to the carrots and cut them into mid-thin pieces. " How could someone so.. Different.. Fall in love with someone like me? "

She sighed and mumbled softly " Naruto-kun.. I hope your not upset with me." she cut a whole carrot into pieces and placed the rest in a bag. Which went directly back into the fridge, with the beef. She peeled the first layer of onion off. And cut slightly less then a half a quarter of the onion. Then cut into very thin pieces. Her eyes watered, and burned. She wrapped the rest of the onion in a bag, and threw it in the fridge. She spun around and gathered all her cut vegtables, and put them into a seperate bowl. She put the pot of beef on the stove, and turned it on to high. She watched it turn brown quickly. Finally when she decided it was totally brown she added water and the vegetable she stirred and added Curry blocks after awhile. She watched them melt quickly into the mix. It reminded her how it felt when Naruto-kun actually kissed her. She felt like melting.

The thought made her feel bad. So she shrugged it off. And took in the smells her curry was createing. It caused her to smile alittle. She sat on her wooden chair. And pulled her knees against her chest and hugged them. She set the timer next to her for 28 mintues. She gently rested her head against her knees. The smell in the kitchen was overwhelming, she closed her eyes. Then feel to sleep. She went into a dream almost instantly.

Alittle girl with red hair and eyes exactly like Hinata's. Was sitting in a field of flowers. Gaara stood next to the girl, and talked to her softly. He seemed older. thought she knew he was talking to her with affection. She couldn't hear a word that came from there mouths. Like a soundless movie.

The little girl looked as though she giggled softly. Gaara picked a yellow flower and put it in her hair. She got to her feet and hugged him.She seemed sad suddenly. Gaara got down on his knees so he was down at her level. He looked calm. He pulled her gently into his arms. The girl put her head against his shoulder. She was talking to him. And then she pulled away and looked Gaara in the eyes. Gaara gave a reassureing look.And said something that made the girl return to her happy state. then Gaara looked another direction as though someone called his name.

She awoke suddenly falling out of her chair with a start, The timer was going off. She rubbed her eyes, and stumbled to her feet. She turned the stove off. It was just enough for one bowl. She took her time, she realized she wished she had rice to soak into the juices. But she enjoyed her meal. And made her way to her room. She started packing her clothing along with tooth brush, tooth paste, and such. After putting her backpack down in her closet. She crawled under the covers. And let herself fall into a deep sleep. One without dreams...

* * *

Okay this is my first EVER fanfiction, reviews please!!

I don't mind if you insult my writting or anything else. Just please review.

Without any reviews.. Theres slim chances I'll put up chapter 2!

With reviews however.. I will of course put up the next chapter and add more.

And if your nice.. I might put a actual lemon in the next one.

Would it be interesting if I let you guys put in your review, who you want Hinata to be with?... I'm encourageing you!!!

Unless you are a Yaoi fan.. I suppose I can turn it around too.. However.. It'll depend on what you guys pick!

And oh my gosh! I just realized something.. Ducktape is hairy.. ( Hahaha, sorry random.)


End file.
